La main du destin
by JessSwann
Summary: ost AWE ... A la recherche de l'Empress, Elizabeth rencontre Scarlett à Tortuga... et apprend des choses qu'elle aurait du continuer à ignorer...


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney, je les emprunte juste **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc un nouvel OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et.. Reviews ?**_

**La main du destin**

Le tricorne soigneusement vissé sur son crâne, prévenant ainsi des regards curieux son visage trop facilement identifiable par les hommes de la Compagnie des Indes, Elizabeth Turner mit pied à terre, soulagée de débarquer enfin du navire marchand sur lequel elle avait embarqué afin de quitter l'île de Molokai où elle avait passé sa nuit de noces ( enfin journée dans son cas). La jeune femme plissa les yeux et consacra quelques secondes à l'observation du port dans lequel l'Alexis Trader l'avait menée. Un bref sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant Tortuga, preuve s'il y avait besoin que malgré tout les efforts de la Compagnie pour éradiquer la piraterie , les ports libres continuaient à recevoir les faveurs des marchands peu scrupuleux qui souhaitaient s'exonérer des taxes toujours plus lourdes que la Couronne d'Angleterre faisait peser sur eux.

La jeune femme consacra quelques secondes à cette idée d'autant plus ironique que le navire qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici arborait fièrement le pavillon de la Compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrade ne la projette en avant, manquant de la faire s'étaler dans une flaque de boue ( ou d'autre chose, on ne pouvait jamais savoir précisément à Tortuga)

- Pousse toi de là petit. Lui ordonna le robuste marin qui l'avait écartée de son passage.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir, sa main se crispant instinctivement sur son épée avant de la relâcher : si ses souvenirs étaient exacts il y avait déjà suffisamment de bagarres à Tortuga sans qu'elle n'en déclenche une. Surtout qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout rester discrète, se sachant trop recherchée pour pouvoir s'offrir le luxe de prendre des risques

Les mâchoires serrées, Elizabeth s'écarta donc soigneusement de la foule des marins qui quelques minutes plus tôt étaient encore ses compagnons de voyage et détailla rapidement les pavillons des navires qui mouillaient au port. Comme elle s'y attendait, l' Empress n'en faisait pas partie. Après tout il aurait été surprenant que le destin la conduise droit au but qu'elle s'était fixée quelques semaines plus tôt : récupérer son navire volé par Tai Huang après la grande bataille alors même qu'elle rejoignait son mari pour leur première et dernière journée ensemble. La tentation avait sans doute été trop forte pour le second qui n'avait au fond jamais admis que Feng la désigne comme son successeur avant de mourir.

Le regard d'Elizabeth se posa à nouveau sur les silhouettes des navires, cherchant cette fois le Black Pearl sans plus de succès que précédemment. Voyant cela , la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit soupir, hésitant entre la contrariété et le soulagement. La contrariété parce que la présence du Black Pearl lui aurait permis de trouver une oreille attentive et compréhensive face à son projet de récupérer son navire honteusement volé ( après tout qui mieux que Jack Sparrow pouvait comprendre qu'elle veuille retrouver son navire !) Le soulagement parce qu'elle avait conscience qu'embarquer sur le Pearl serait sans doute la pire chose à faire dans sa situation présente. En effet, sa nuit de noce lui avait permis de goûter à des délices qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais imaginés possibles et elle avait conscience que son corps brûlait de les connaître à nouveau. Et si possible rapidement. Sauf qu'évidemment cela était hors de question attendu que Will passerait les dix prochaines années loin d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait poussée à quitter sa solitude de Molokai au bout de trois mois d'attente patiente et inactive. Non pas dans le but de trouver quelqu'un pour apaiser le feu de ses reins mais plutôt parce que se fixer un objectif tel que retrouver son navire semblait un dérivatif acceptable au désir qui couvait en elle. Toutefois, elle n'était pas assez naïve ou complaisante avec elle-même pour faire mine d'ignorer le fait que voyager avec Jack Sparrow était le genre de choses susceptible de mettre en péril sa résolution de rester aussi fidèle à Will qu'il l'était à son égard. Elle avait déjà passé suffisamment de temps avec Jack Sparrow pour savoir que le pirate représentait une tentation de tout les instants. Tentation qui l'avait déjà échauffée lorsque, fiancée, elle cherchait à rejoindre Will et qu'elle ne tenait pas à avoir à affronter de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en position de mettre en péril la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même en voyant le Hollandais Volant emporter son mari pour une décennie : celle de ne plus jamais le décevoir et de lui prouver que sa confiance était justifiée en l'attendant chastement pendant son exil involontaire.

Voilà donc pourquoi en définitive, il était heureux que Jack et son Black Pearl ne se trouvent pas à Tortuga : le pirate était trop séduisant pour que son corps affamé y résiste bien longtemps

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth força ses pensées qui menaçaient de prendre un tour dangereux à revenir à des choses plus pragmatiques et refoula résolument ses fantasmes de nuits d'amour débridées pour examiner à nouveau le port de Tortuga. Après tout le destin l'avait conduite ici… Et depuis que son époux était devenu le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, Elizabeth Turner croyait à la main du destin. Donc si elle était à Tortuga… c'était peut être pour une raison précise.

En observant plus précisément le port, la jeune femme se rendit rapidement compte que des changements s'étaient opérés. Des changements peu encourageants… Quelques petites touches, qui ça et là trahissaient la présence de la Navy à Tortuga . Des hommes déjà, qui vêtus de hardes, s'efforçaient vainement d'adopter la nonchalance des habitants de l'île mais que la raideur militaire de leurs pas trahissait. Du moins pour des yeux avertis. Et puis il y avait des bâtiments, soigneusement restaurés… Le genre de chose qu'aimait la Compagnie ….

Baissant rapidement la tête pour dissimuler un peu plus son visage, consciente que le port « libre » regorgeait en fait de soldats, Elizabeth s'empressa de quitter le quai où son inaction risquait trop d'attirer l'attention sur elle et s'engagea dans le dédale de ruelles qui composait Tortuga et qui avait favorisé plus d'une fois la fuite d'un pirate.

Tout en avançant sans but précis, Elizabeth fit mentalement un point sur sa situation: Will était parti depuis trois mois maintenant et elle avait quitté Molokai un mois plus tôt, dissimulant le coffre contenant son cœur dans la crique qui avait accueilli leurs tendres ébats. Cela avait été douloureux de se séparer du coffre mais elle avait bien été forcée d'admettre qu'au vu de l'entreprise dans laquelle elle se lançait, le mieux était de protéger le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait récupéré l'Empress. Et pour le protéger au mieux… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le transporte. Du reste, reprendre l'Empress ne serait pas long, le tout était déjà de le retrouver et de le rejoindre, elle s'occuperait du « comment » une fois cette condition remplie. Mais avant cela, il devenait urgent de se renseigner sur l'évolution des événements et sur les actes de la Compagnie.

Pour ce faire, Elizabeth décida rapidement qu'elle ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen de combler ses lacunes qu'en allant se poster dans une taverne et d'y écouter les conversations. Elle pénétra donc sans hésitations dans le premier établissement qu'elle vit, lequel répondait au doux nom de « La Fiancée Fidèle » et elle se demanda fugacement si un tel nom était du à un humour douteux du propriétaire ou s'il recouvrait une origine plus dramatique avant de morigéner : cela n'avait aucune importance… Ou alors c'était un signe du destin qui lui rappelait ainsi sa promesse. Elizabeth sourit légèrement à cette idée et se faufila dans la pièce, commandant au passage un pichet de rhum avant d'aller s'installer à une table un peu à l'écart des autres mais suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse écouter les conversations

Elle apprit ainsi avec un douloureux pincement au cœur que son père avait été rapidement remplacé à la gouvernance de Port Royal et que la Couronne s'était empressée de s'emparer de ses biens, attendu que l'unique héritière du pauvre Gouverneur était considérée comme une « dangereuse renégate » ce qui aurait pu la faire sourire si son chagrin à la mort de son père n'avait pas encore été si vif. Elle adressait du reste une pensée émue à son pauvre papa lorsqu'une une jeune femme rousse vêtue d'une robe d'un pourpre audacieux assortie à ses cheveux s'assit sans gêne à ses cotés, posant immédiatement une main chaude sur sa cuisse.

- T'es tout seul mon mignon ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suggestive qui laissait sous entendre qu'elle comptait bien mettre un terme à la dite solitude

Agacée, Elizabeth se dégagea mais l'autre fit mine de ne pas comprendre le message et sa main se replaça sur sa cuisse, son corps se collant au sien

- T'as peur mon joli ? Allons faut pas… Scarlett va bien s'occuper de toi.

Elizabeth se retourna vivement vers elle, prête à l'envoyer sèchement promener avant de réfléchir : après tout qui mieux que les filles de joie connaissaient les histoires des marins ? Aussi, au lieu de la chasser comme elle en avait tout d'abord eu l'intention Elizabeth forcit sa voix pour la rendre aussi masculine que possible et lui désigna le pichet de rhum

- Je t'offre un verre ?

- Toi tu sais parler aux filles ! S'exclama Scarlett avec un sourire ravi

Ricanant intérieurement à cette déclaration, Elizabeth s'empressa de servir la rouquine qui, se sentant encouragée, se colla à elle en profitant pour lui mettre son décolleté profond et poudré sous le nez. Écœurée par le parfum de la catin qui peinait à masquer les relents de crasse et sexe qu'elle dégageait, Elizabeth maîtrisa à grand peine un haut de cœur. De son côté, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait, Scarlett prit une de ses mains dans la sienne

- T'as des mains plus fines que les miennes ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton amusé. T'as quel âge au juste ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux

- J'ai bien assez. Trancha Elizabeth avant d'enchaîner, désireuse d'obtenir au plus vite des informations qui justifieraient cette mascarade. Que se passe t'il ici ? Et c'est vrai qu'il y a eu une grosse bataille entre les pirates et l'Armada dans le coin ?

- L'armaquoi ? S 'étonna Scarlett

Pestant intérieurement contre l'ignorance de la fille, Elizabeth expliqua

- Les bateaux des tuniques rouges

- Ahhhhh eux ! Et bah les pirates les ont battus comme ça ! S'exclama Scarlett en claquant des doigts

Elizabeth grinça à nouveau des dents, songeant que ce n'était sûrement pas le qualificatif qu'elle aurait employé pour décrire la bataille qui les avait opposé à Beckett et qui avait coûté la vie à Will, une heure à peine après leur mariage. Gardant toutefois ses réflexions pour elle, Elizabeth plaqua un sourire poli sur ses lèvres tandis que Scarlett roucoulait, se glissant contre elle. Un hoquet échappa à Elizabeth alors que la pression de la main de l'autre se faisait plus pressante sur sa cuisse et elle se dégagea l'air de rien, resservant un verre à Scarlett

- Tu dois avoir chaud mon beau… Roucoula cette dernière. Tu voudrais enlever ton chapeau que je vois tes beaux yeux

Elizabeth se força à sourire

- Pas maintenant… Un peu plus tard …

- T'es pas obligé de me faire la causante tu sais. Si tu veux , y 'a une ruelle derrière, on pourrait prendre la bouteille et y aller . Suggéra Scarlett

Elizabeth frémit à cette invitation et elle ne put retenir une grimace qu'elle masqua rapidement en resservant à boire à Scarlett qui semblait avoir le tonneau des Danaïdes en guise de gosier

- On a le temps non ? Marmonna Elizabeth

Scarlett sourit et roucoula

- Oh je vois t'es timide mon chou . Allez je connais ça tu sais

Elizabeth sourit ironiquement, songeant que pour une professionnelle, Scarlett avait de toute évidence quelques lacunes. Notamment celle de ne pas savoir différencier une femme d'un homme … Un comble !

Ne perdant toutefois pas de vue son but d'obtenir des informations, elle reprit d'un ton détaché

- Donc les tuniques rouges sont ici à cause des pirates. Tenta-t-elle

Scarlett hocha la tête avant de la regarder d'un air soupçonneux

- T'es pas une tunique rouge hein ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

Elizabeth répondit vivement, se rappelant in extremis d'adopter une voix masculine

- Oh ça sûrement pas !

- Non c'est vrai. Admit Scarlett. Tu leur ressembles pas. Si t'étais l'un d'eux tu m'aurais pas offert à boire avant la ruelle

Une vague de compassion monta brièvement en Elizabeth à ces mots et elle reprit doucement

- En fait si je suis ici c'est parce qu'on m'a dit que les pirates qui ont participé à la bataille y venaient souvent. Confia-t-elle . Tu en connais ? Demanda-t-elle songeant qu'en sa qualité de Roi des Pirates elle pourrait peut être demander de l'aide à un Seigneur

Scarlett lui répondit par une moue ignorante et Elizabeth se décida, la curiosité l'emportant sur la raison

- Jack Sparrow ? Suggéra-t-elle

- JACK ! S'exclama Scarlett avant de cracher sur le sol. Si tu cherches ce bâtard sache qu'il a même plus de bateau alors qu'il avait promis de m'emmener dessus

Elizabeth retint une exclamation de surprise tandis que Scarlett continuait sur sa lancée, échauffée par la mention de Jack et égrenant la longue liste de ses griefs contre le pirate

- Il avait promis de m'épouser. Il avait dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait son bateau il m'emmènerait dessus et qu'on se marierait pasqu'il est capitaine et qu'en tant que capitaine il peut … peut

- Célébrer des mariages en mer. Souffla Elizabeth en songeant avec amusement que Jack ne changeait pas et qu'il avait une fois de plus perdu son navire…

Scarlett se serra contre elle et continua d'une voix geignarde.

- Mais quand il est revenu il avait encore pas de bateau…

Elizabeth haussa les épaules d'un air philosophe ne sachant quoi répondre mais déjà Scarlett se penchait vers elle

- C'est Jack que tu cherches ? C'est marrant y'a plein de beaux gars qui le cherchent

- Ah oui ? Releva Elizabeth. Qui d'autre ?

- Oh bah c'était y'a longtemps… Un beau petit gars comme toi avec des longs cheveux bruns et des grands yeux marrons. Il était aussi chou que toi. Je me demande pourquoi des choux comme vous cherchent un bâtard pareil

Elizabeth sourit tristement au souvenir de Will et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger, trouvant un léger adoucissement à sa peine dans le fait de parler de Will avec une autre personne , quand bien même c'était une catin

- Il t'a dit son nom ? Je connais peut être … Murmura-t-elle oubliant l'Empress et savourant d'avance le son du nom de son mari à ses oreilles

- Il a dit qu'il s'appelait William Quelque chose. Répondit Scarlett

Elizabeth sourit avec tendresse pendant que l'autre continuait

- Il était gentil lui aussi c'est pour ça que j'm'en suis voulue de l'avoir giflé au début .. Quand il a parlé de Jack mais faut comprendre aussi , Jack m'a menti . Pleurnicha-t-elle

Comme si on pouvait attendre autre chose de la part de Jack, ironisa mentalement Elizabeth avant de réorienter la conversation sur Will, se représentant la quête du jeune homme alors qu'elle croupissait en prison

- Et il a trouvé Jack ? Demanda-t-elle

- Qui ça ?

- Will… Soupira Elizabeth savourant les sonorités dans sa bouche.

- Oh je sais pas, sûrement. Répondit hâtivement Scarlett avant de revenir à ses premières intentions. Je peux en avoir encore ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le rhum

Elizabeth la servit rapidement, en profitant pour s'écarter à nouveau d'elle et Scarlett sourit

- Il était gentil comme toi. Même si je l'avais giflé il m'a offert à boire et il a même pris une chambre alors qu'avec les autres c'est toujours la ruelle. Continua Scarlett espérant que cette révélation encouragerait son nouveau client à faire pareil.

Elizabeth qui s'apprêtait à boire son rhum en lâcha son verre de surprise, se demandant pourquoi Will avait pris une chambre. Voyant cela, Scarlett s'inquiéta à l'idée d'être allée trop loin et de voir le jeune homme lui filer entre les doigts

- Ça va pas mon chou ? Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu peux pas payer la chambre, c'est vrai que c'est mieux de faire ça sur un bon lit mais toi t'es mignon alors la ruelle ça ira. La consola gentiment Scarlett

Elizabeth ne l'écoutait plus, son cœur cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que l'affreux soupçon se précisait. Blême elle se pencha sur la fille et lui saisit le bras

- Tu as … Will et toi vous avez… avez… Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix très basse

- Bah oui. S'étonna la catin. Le petit chou était maladroit mais il a vite compris comment s'en servir tu sais alors tu vois si t'as pas trop l'habitude c'est pas grave …

Une vague d'indignation et de chagrin monta en Elizabeth à la confirmation de ses craintes. De toute évidence et contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir dissimulé des choses.

- Quand je pense que je m'en suis voulue de l'avoir trahi en embrassant Jack ! S 'exclama finalement Elizabeth, trop en colère pour continuer à penser à jouer son rôle

En l'entendant, Scarlett poussa un glapissement et s'écarta vivement d'elle. Elizabeth eut à peine le temps d'apprécier le fait de ne plus avoir à respirer les effluves malodorantes qu'exhalait Scarlett que cette dernière lui saisissait son chapeau d'un geste furieux et le soulevait, libérant du même coup ses longs cheveux cendrés qui retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules

- Mais t'es pas un gars ! Ragea Scarlett . Tu m'as trompée !

Trop en colère après Will pour trouver une réponse intelligente, Elizabeth répondit du tac au tac

- Pas de ma faute si tu sais pas faire la différence

- Sale bâtarde ! Explosa Scarlett. Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps. A moins que… Se reprit elle soudain, la mine aguicheuse, se raccrochant au dernier espoir qui lui restait de rentabiliser l'aventure

Toujours sous le choc de la découverte de l'infidélité avérée de Will, Elizabeth ne réagit pas. Encouragée par son silence, Scarlett poursuivit

- Tu sais ma mignonne, t'étais pas obligée de te déguiser en gars pour m'avoir, les filles ça me dérange pas …Tant que tu as de quoi payer, je te ferais tout ce que tu voudras

Elizabeth frissonna, imaginant la catin faire la même proposition à Will… le jeune homme acceptant de la suivre dans une chambre sordide pour … Non elle ne voulait pas penser à ça

- Sûrement pas ! Déclara-t-elle sèchement

Scarlett rougit de colère d'autant plus qu'à l'autre bout de la salle elle vit que son acolyte mais aussi rivale Giselle se levait avec un marin, une bourse rebondie dans la main. S'en fut trop pour Scarlett qui gifla Elizabeth de toutes ses forces

- Espèce de sale idiote !

La jeune femme encaissa sans rien dire , partageant pour une fois l'opinion de la catin aux cheveux rouges… Oui songea-t-elle tandis que l'autre, furieuse des heures perdues s'éloignait, il fallait qu'elle soit bien idiote pour avoir cru Will différent des autres hommes.

- Quand je pense que… Marmonna Elizabeth furieuse à la pensée qu'elle s'efforçait de museler ses propres désirs depuis des mois alors que Will ne s'était pas privé d'assouvir les siens.

La sensation de regards posés sur elle, la ramena au présent et Elizabeth s'avisa que sans son tricorne son visage mis à prix était à découvert et que la gifle monumentale que venait de lui mettre Scarlett faisait d'elle le centre de l'attention. Grinçant des dents, elle finit son rhum à la hâte et ramassa son tricorne, le vissant sur son crâne avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Au dessus d'elle l'enseigne de l'établissement , grinça ballottée par le vent et Elizabeth leva les yeux

- La fiancée fidèle bah voyons… Grinça-t-elle. Le fiancé lui par contre …

- C'est elle ! S'exclama Scarlett dans son dos. C'est cette putain !

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de penser que l'autre était mal placée pour parler que déjà elle détalait dans les rues, préférant continuer d'ignorer à qui Scarlett l'avait désignée.

Ses pas la ramenèrent instinctivement au port et la jeune femme se mêla à la foule de marins qui embarquait, s'en remettant au hasard pour sa prochaine destination… En espérant que cette fois, la main du destin serait plus clémente avec elle et ne l'exposerait pas à une nouvelle désillusion…

_**Trois semaines plus tard,**_

Elizabeth posa un pied décidé sur le quai, pressée de débarquer du navire qui avait couvert sa fuite de Tortuga et sur lequel elle avait passé les dernières semaines à trimer, cherchant par ce fait un exutoire à sa peine et à sa colère face à ce que la rousse Scarlett lui avait appris. Sans un regard pour le navire marchand qu'elle venait de quitter, Elizabeth sacrifia rapidement à l'habituel rituel de l'examen des pavillons, cherchant des yeux un étendard connu

N'en voyant aucun, elle tourna le dos aux navires assemblés et s'engagea dans la ville inconnue. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les tavernes, elle se demanda avec un cynisme teinté d'amertume si elle allait rencontrer une nouvelle catin avec laquelle Will avait couché ou si le destin lui épargnerait ça

Elizabeth poussa donc la porte d'une auberge, ne se donnant cette fois pas la peine de lire son nom . Elle fouilla la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une table isolée où elle pourrait écouter sans être dérangée ( sa rencontre avec Scarlett lui avait suffit ) et se précipitait vers son choix lorsqu'une voix connue résonna à l'autre bout de la salle.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa net et se retourna lentement dans la direction de cette dernière. Un sourire légèrement ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se dirigea droit vers l'homme qui parlait à un marin à grands renforts de gestes

- Capitaine Sparrow… Déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie

Jack, qui lui tournait le dos, sursauta légèrement et referma par automatisme sa main sur sa bouteille de rhum tandis qu'il se retournait

- Elizabeth ? Enfin trésor combien de fois devrais je vous le dire … Cette tenue ne vous sied pas. Portez une robe ou rien du tout

Cette fois un vrai sourire illumina le visage d'Elizabeth et elle se pencha lentement vers lui

- Oh.. Dans ce cas se pourrait il que vous ayez une robe dans votre chambre ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec hardiesse

Jack écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de se reprendre

- Je crains que non trésor

- Alors je crois que ce sera rien du tout… Susurra Elizabeth en songeant que si la main du destin l'avait conduite vers Jack immédiatement après avoir appris la trahison de Will il y avait forcément une raison, du moins elle n'eut aucun mal à s'en convaincre.

En l'entendant, Jack se retourna d'un air pressé vers le marin qui supportait stoïquement ses vantardises depuis des heures

- Désolé l'ami une urgence. Déclara-t-il à la hâte en se levant, sa bouteille à la main

Son regard se noua à celui d'Elizabeth et il s'inclina légèrement

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… C'est la troisième à tribord. Déclara-t-il en lui désignant les escaliers

Elizabeth hocha la tête et le précéda tandis que derrière elle, Jack se surprenait à remercier le destin qui, en coulant la coquille de noix sur laquelle il avait embarqué après le vol de son Pearl, l'avait forcé à payer une chambre pour prendre enfin un peu de repos

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, Jack s'empressa de la déverrouiller et Elizabeth s'engagea à sa suite, refermant derrière eux.

- C'est bien ce que vous voulez .. Vous en êtes vraiment certaine ? Souffla Jack tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de son tricorne d'un mouvement décidé

- Bien sûr … Répondit Elizabeth en l'attirant à elle pour un profond baiser , laissant enfin libre court au désir qu'elle avait tellement contenu…

Jusqu'à ce que la main du destin ne lui montre à quel point ses efforts étaient inutiles…


End file.
